Luz de día
by Charly Land
Summary: Tus caricias eran una brisa que curaban mi alma moribunda, tu presencia era todo lo que necesita, éramos distintos, pero todo vale entre nosotros, nuestras almas se reconocen, el pasado que me atormentaba se quedó atrás, tu tomaste mis demonios y los mataste frente a mí con tus besos. [Dedicado a Rouseiseky] [Ereri]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Occ.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Un nuevo on-shot mis bellas musas, un fic romanticón para ustedes.

FanFic participante del evento "Feliz Cumpleaños Eren" del grupo Mi Querido Heichou.

 **Luz de día**

" _Por qué lloras mi amor_

 _Qué te fluye en la piel_

 _Te despiertas en el llanto_

 _Con espantos de dolor_

 _Son los monstruos del ayer_

 _Son tus miedos corazón_

 _Sabes bien que yo te amo_

 _Y te pido que tengas fe"_

– _Lluvia al corazón. Maná –_

Me gustan los libros, cada uno de ellos son como vidas diferentes, me gusta su aroma a recuerdos, me gustan las formas que crean los párrafos entre sí, me gustan los mensajes que hay entre líneas, me gusta el color de las hojas, pálidas como mi piel. Y sobre todo me gustan porque no hablan, no reclaman, no señalan, no te traiciona y no te abandonan…ellos son eternos.

Desde siempre me han gustado, aprendí a leer desde los tres años, al principio mi madre estaba fascinada porque su niño era un prodigio, pero luego se preocupó cuando empezó a notar que prefería los libros en vez de tener amigos, que pasaba horas encerrado leyendo en vez de salir al patio a jugar como los demás niños.

Un día me llevó con un hombre de barba vestido de blanco — era un doctor —, alguien que hizo muchas preguntas mientas me tenía sentado sobre un enorme sillón negro con las manos sobre el estómago como si yo fuera un muerto.

Ese hombre dijo que yo padecía de una moderada misantropía asociada a la misofobia.

Recuerdo que mi madre sollozó, sus lágrimas corrieron libre por su mejillas pero yo solo me quede sentada viéndola, no sabía qué hacer y menos el significado de aquellas palabras.

Mamá si lo sabía, era pediatra.

Han pasado ocho años desde aquella vez, ahora tengo dieciséis años, es tonto recordar la cantidad de pastillas, inyecciones, exámenes y tratamientos alternativos que usaron en mí para "curar" aquella enfermedad. Nada funcionó, un día solo dejaron de intentar y me dejaron con mis libros en paz, entonces ellos se convirtieron en voces de una vez al día y en la noche, en platos limpios y alimentos calientes listos a ser engullidos, en ropa con aroma a lavando y sin arrugas.

Se volvieron como fantasmas amistosos.

Y era feliz, feliz de estar en paz conmigo mismo, feliz de no sentirme abrumado por las personas, por la sensación de vacio que dejan al irse y la de suciedad por sus malas acciones.

Pero entonces llegó él.

Llegó como un huracán y yo me sentí como una mariposa.

"¡Oh Pobre Mariposa! Que vuela directo al huracán, sin saber que sus alas va a destrozar, pero a ella no le importa por a su lado estar"

Lo conocí una tarde en la biblioteca del centro, yo solía ir muy seguido después de clases, tan perdido estaba seleccionando a mis nuevos amigos que cuando trate de alcanzar uno que estaba en la parte más alta resbalé y un pecho cálido me atrapó, la sensación de repulsión fue inmediata y de un empujón lo aparte.

Cuando mis ojos se levantaron chocaron con los suyos, fue en ese momento que me perdí. Aquel color era tan hermoso, era como el mar profundo y de un tono esmeralda.

Él me vio confundido, luego parpadeó y un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus bellos iris, abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero luego la cerró y sonrió.

— Soy Eren Jeager. — dijo, pero yo no conteste.

Él se movió, estiró un brazo y saco el libro que yo quería y me lo puso en las manos, volvió a sonreír y se marchó.

Desde ese día con un acuerdo tácito nos comenzamos a encontrar en ese lugar. Era la primer ser humano aparte de mi madre que toleraba, y eso me gusto. Él se sentaba frente a mí para verme fijamente mientras yo leía, se veía que era una persona que hablaba hasta por los codos pero se contenía en mi presencia, supongo que era para no incomodarme.

Un día dijo:

— Mañana es mi cumpleaños — sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Yo no dije nada, callé — como siempre —, pero ese día puse patas arriba mi cuarto y los estantes. Al día siguiente en una cajita mediana envuelta en un moño rojo estaba el regalo de Eren.

Le regalé el primer libro que leí fluidamente, era "El Principito"

La sonrisa que me regalo me dejo tieso, era la cosa más bonita que hubiera visto, era como un día soleado de primavera, él me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio volteretas por todo un largo minuto mientras me susurraba un montón de gracias, mi cuerpo tembló pero no de incomodidad sino de felicidad, pero Eren pensó que me había incomodado y me soltó inmediatamente, su rostro sonrojado me dio una expresión agobiada.

— Lo siento, pero muchas gracias Levi, me encanta — dijo y yo callé pero asentí, no podía hablar mi corazón bombeaba como loco.

El tiempo paso y los días volaron como hojas secas al viento, él era dos años mayor y ese año era el último de la secundaria, se ira a la universidad dela capital, cuando me lo dijo quise llorar y decirle — rogarle — que no lo hiciera, que se quedara conmigo, pero el miedo me gano y callé, para cuando volví a casa mis fuerzas mentales se habían ido al infierno y lloré, lloré mucho sobre mi cama aferrado a "Los hijos del vidriero".

El día que se fue hice algo impensable, lo bese, lo bese con ternura, con amor porque yo lo amaba y él correspondió, y eso fue suficiente para que yo lo dejaría ir.

Pasaron los años y yo también fui a la universidad pero no a la misma que él, varias veces intente buscarlo pero siempre me arrepentí y deje que el tiempo corriera. Era extraño con su ausencia volví a ser el mismo de antes o quizás peor, porque me volví agresivo, cualquier indicio de contacto con otro humano me llevaba a golpearlos, hice un solo amigo o más bien amiga durante los cinco años de universidad, se llamaba Hanji Zoe, creo que es la persona más excéntrica del planeta, se cargó mis golpes y se quedó a mi lado.

Cuando regrese graduado a mi ciudad, mamá me recibió con una cena deliciosa, solo ella, el tío Kenny y yo, no hicieron preguntas incomodas, ni reclamos por no haberles avisado más antes, ellos me entendían y guardaban un cálido silencio que me confortaba.

En ese tiempo intente buscar a Eren, pero me di cuenta que no sabía nada de él, solo que había estudiado en el Instituto María, que gustaba de ir a la biblioteca pública del centro y que había sido mi amigo y mi primer amor.

Y el tiempo volvió a correr, conseguí un empleo de programador de sistemas en una gran empresa, era un buen trabajo, casi no tenía contacto humano, a penas y mis compañeros hablaban, sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en los ordenadores y eso está bien para mí.

Ahora tengo veintiocho años, Eren no volvió, nunca lo prometió pero esperaba que lo hiciera, me dolía su ausencia, era la única persona que amaría, mi ser entero lo reconoció durante todos los años que no estuvo a mi lado, no habría nadie más que él, era casi como si mi alma entera supiera que era él la persona que debía estar a mi lado, la única y por eso sentía repulsión de todas las demás.

Hay días en el trabajo que son pesados, hoy es uno de esos, son casi las diez de la noche, está a punto de llover y yo esto aquí caminando en las calles solitarias, mi mente viajando en las líneas de los cientos de libros que he leído y en el recuerdo de Eren.

Cuando empieza a llover despierto y me echo a correr, resbalo pero antes de caer unos brazos me sujetan desde atrás, forcejeo pero esa persona no me suelta, entonces echo hacia atrás mi codo y le asesto un golpe en el estómago, el quejido inunda el lugar y por fin soy liberado.

Giro todo mi cuerpo y entonces lo veo, es Eren, Eren, la persona que estuve esperando, mis pies se mueven solos quiero auxiliarlo, pero entonces él se levanta, me toma del brazo y emprendemos una carrera alocada que termina en el bosquecillo de un parque solitario.

No hay palabras entre nosotros, cuando llegamos el me arrincona contra un árbol y toma mis labios, los devora, y yo jamás lo aparto, en cambio le enredo mis brazos en el cuello y pego más a él.

Él me dejo aquí por muchos años y no volvió, cuando lo hace no me da respuestas, sólo me asalta como vil ladrón y quiere todo de mí, y a mí no me importa, no me importa que me arranque la ropa, no me importa que mientras llueve y todo el suelo se llena de lodo él me acueste ahí, no me importa que ni siquiera me diga "Te extrañe, volví porque te amo" y simplemente me tome ahí mismo, él no fue delicado pero si atento con mi sentir, y es que Eren simplemente fue Eren, todo lo impulsivo y pasional que era, Eren fue como el huracán y lo ame más, porque él era sincero ante todo.

Hace dos años de eso, ahora estamos casados, tenemos un hijo que es el regalo más bonito que he podido darle – que ha podido darme -, es cierto que a veces tenemos dificultades, pero lo superamos porque nosotros nos comportamos, no me importa que hacia afuera todo el mundo piense que él me ha aprisionado, ni que todos rezonguen diciendo que como pudo el fijarse en mí, sólo somos él, yo y nuestro hijo nada más importa.

Tenemos una casa llena de libros, porque fueron ellos los que nos unieron y creo que escribiré uno para plasmar todo lo que hemos vivido y todo esto que sentimos.

Los libros con su silencio fueron los que me acompañaron siempre y me llevaron a Eren, al amor y a la felicidad.

 _Amo a Levi._

 _Y jamás le diré, que él y yo estuvimos juntos en una vida pasada, que la humanidad misma lo asesinó por amarme a mí, nunca le diré que esa es la razón porque en esta vida tiene esa "enfermedad" y jamás le diré que yo siempre lo vigile, desde que recordé quien había sido, lo busque, me idee un plan para acercarme a él, fui su sombra y que si me fui a la universidad de la capital fue para que cuando yo volviera él me extrañara tanto que no me negaría nada._

 _Porque él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, nuestras almas se reconocen y nunca olvidan._

 _Mi hermoso Levi es una mariposa de alas rotas por su vida pasada, yo soy el huracán que las destrozó, pero aun así, también soy lo único que lo puede hacer volar sin siquiera aletear._

 _Estaremos juntos por siempre, porque él es mi Luz y yo soy su Día._

 ***Notas Finales:**

¿Y qué tal? Les gusto, hay no sé creó que me quedo raro algo tristón pero ummm…ame a este Levi de verdad que sí.

Gracias por leer.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
